Meeting in Italy
by UPDRAFTGIRL37
Summary: It's four years after the last Twilight and Maximum Ride books. Bella's a vampire. Bella and Edward are married. Can you guess who from Maximum Ride is married? Read to find out. LA-Wa Productions!
1. In The Plane

Chapter 1

IMPORTANT:

OKAY! This is leafygirlnat and UPDRAFTGIRL37! And we are… LA-WA Productions! We were having a sleepover and this story hit us. So if you see it on both of our sites, it's fine. We share the credit for the story! Enjoy…

**Chapter 1!! Of …. Um… untitled?**

**Max's POV**

I can't believe it, were married… I mean really married!!

You are probably wondering what the heck I'm saying… it's been four years. A lot can happen in four years, trust me.

I mean let me tell you. We have 1. Saved the world from destruction (that was fun, and you're welcome). 2. Moved into a house, courtesy of Dr. Martinez (thanks Mom). 3. Dated Fang. 4. Fang proposed. 5. We got married (No Dur). 6. The voice disappeared, so now I'm talking to myself. Again… I really need to stop doing this.

I'm really bored, I'm on a plane. I've been on a plane for thirteen hours. I think I've done everything possible to keep me… well… un-bored.

Let's see… I've finished three books, stole and played the D.S. from the kid behind me, and bugged a flight attendant named Mike Newton. That guy is _annoying_.

I waved the annoying Mike down. He walked over smiling like an idiot. "Yes max?" he asked.

"Umm… I was wondering when we will be landing." I asked him.

"Uh…" he checked his watch, "I think only an hour more." He said.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He tried to sit down next to me in the open aisle seat.

"Umm… what are you_doing_?!" I asked him.

"Uh… I think we will be hitting some turbulence… and I want to be safe." He said sounding confident.

I looked at the seat belt sign above us and it wasn't light up. And the captain didn't say there was to be turbulence.

I twirled my wedding ring so that he saw it.

"Well, you can walk down the aisle to where it is _safe _and reach it there in time." I moved my bag into the chair.

"Um… ok." He turned and went back to his flight attendance station, rejected.

We never had turbulence, but whatever.

Fang is asleep; he's been for the past 12 hours. Jeez, how much sleep can one bird-boy need?!

I pulled Fangs pillow out from underneath his head and used it for myself.

I drifted of to sleep until we landed.

0OoZzzzZZzzzZ oO0

"Max, max, wake up, max! Were here!" some one was saying as I was being shaken awake.

"Jeez she is really sleep," said someone. It sounded like a girl.

"Yeah, she usually is," said another voice, it sounded like a guy.

"Huh?? Wa...wait… where are we?" I asked slowly, starting to wake up.

"Max, honey, wake up. We're here, come on." Said the guy again.

"Fa… fang? Uh… er… I mean nick?" I said slowly.

"yes max, I'm here. Come on we've landed." Fang said.

"Oh, ok." I started to stand up, but was pulled back to my seat. "What the heck?" I asked confused.

"Uh… Max… Honey, you still have your seatbelt on."

"Oh, right. I was just kidding," I said unbuckling my seatbelt and continued to stand.

I picked up my purse. Yes people, I said purse, max ride has a purse.

We walked out of the airplane and through the hallway to the actual airport. Fang held my hand as we walked to the baggage claim area.

The buzzer went off and the belt started moving as baggage was spit out of the hatch.

Our suitcases were both in the very front of the line, so we grabbed them and left earlier than we hoped.

As we got outside we caught the nearest bus to the rental car station.

We sat down with our luggage in the bus and waited to get to the rental car stop.

As we got there we both hopped out of the bus and walked into the building to the desk. The attendant said something in Italian. "huh??" fang and I both said in unison, as we could not understand.

"we," I said motioning to fang and I, "speak," I said taking my hand and moving it from my mouth out, "ENGLISH." I said very loudly.

"Aw!" The guy said as he walked to another guy behind the desk. They started talking and the other guy came over.

"Hello, how may I help you," the guy said to us clearly speaking English.

"Uh, yes, we would like to rent a compact size car." I said.

"Yes sure," he said and I slid him the Max Ride credit card. He charged it to the account of practically unlimited money and slid it back.

"Alright please follow me," the attendant said as he walked out side to a section of the cars. "Chose any one, you want." He said and walked back inside.

"You can choose fang, I really don't care," I said letting him have the reigns on this one.

"Ok sure." Fang said and started walking around the parking lot to random cars and inspecting them.

He stopped in front of a black Mercedes. It was a compact car of course. "This is perfect." He said as he opened up the car. We both put our bags into the trunk of the car.

I sat in the passenger seat as we drove off to Florence, Italy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Heya! this is the newest relese of LA-WA productions!! lol. any suggestions?? i know you do!! please please tell me!! thanks soo much for reading this chapter!! did cha like it?? love it?? hate it?? please review!! i know you see that pretty purple and mesmorizing little review button!! CLICK IT!! i know u want to!! it wont bite... hard. please please review!! **

**-UPDRAFT**

**-Leafygrl**


	2. Crash Landing

**Chapter 2**

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**Bella's POV**

I can not believe we are on our way to Paris, the most romantic city in the world. I mean it was enough to be married to Edward for four years, but to go to Paris for vacation is just out of this world.

"Edward?" I asked as the seat belt light went on.

"Yes, love?" We both where bored from sitting here for like nine hours, not being able to sleep and all.

"Why is the seat belt light going on?" I was sort of panicked; the pilot said that we were not going to have any weather problems. And we still had like two hours to go.

"Um, I'm not really sure. But I think there is a problem with the engine." His voice sounded panicked as well.

"That's not good." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Bella, it's going to be ok." His velvet voice soothed me.

"Are you sure?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. And even if it's not, we are vampires. We can walk away from the worst crash, without a scratch."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I began to relax.

Then the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we are having engine problems." There were several people that gasped, including me.

Edward just sat there calmly.

The pilot continued. "We are going to do a crash landing in about ten minutes."

I felt like I was going to cry, if that was possible. I just squeezed Edwards hand harder.

"Bella?" Edward cooed in my ears.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Look at me."

I looked at his flawless face. "Yes?"

"Calm down."

"Right, who's not calm?"

"Exactly." He started to kiss me. We were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

He pulled back from me and flipped it open. "Hello?" He answered.

After a short pause he said thank you and hung up.

"That was Alice." He said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Well?" I asked.

"We'll be fine." He said.

"Good, that's a relief."

"I'm not done."

"Well? What now?"

"The bad part is we are directly over Florence." He answered caustically.

"So?" I asked,

"So, that means that when we crash. We will survive."

"That's good." I said.

"Yes, but the Voulturi will not be too happy about us being the only ones who walk away from a plane crash."

"Oh." I was kind of scared.

"They will call us in for a meeting." He said.

"That's worse than the plane crashing!" I yelled. People started to stare at me.

"It's ok."

"How is it ok?" I asked.

"There will be two other people there to distract attention from us."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Alice doesn't know for sure. Some couple with wings."

"Weird." I straitened up in my seat.

"Yeah, I know." Edward said.

The plane started to nose dive toward everyone, but us, certain doom.

Half way there oxygen masks came out of the ceiling.

Edward and I couldn't stop from snickering.

Like the person said we should help us before our loved ones. Edward put on his mask, and then he put mine on me.

The oxygen felt good in my dead lungs.

The rest of the ride down, Edward and I huddled together.

Finally, the plane hit the earth.

The impact of the plane killed the humans. For us, it was like on giant body ache.

When the plane skid to a stop, we unbuckled our seat belts. "That's going to hurt in the morning."

"It is morning." Edward said as he ripped the emergency window off.

He put out his hand. I gladly took it, and he led me out of the plane rubble.

We could hear sirens in the distance.

Edward pulled me to run, but I stayed there.

"Bella? We have to go!" He sounded panicked.

"Hold on." He stopped pulling me.

"What?' He asked impatiently.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "Listen."

"What are we listening for?" he asked.

"I thought I heard something." I turned to walk away, but then I heard it again.

"I heard that." Edward said.

I walked into the plane, following the sound.

It would stop and go every once and a while.

Edward followed closely behind me.

We walked up to a baby. It was crying, still alive, and in a car seat.

"How…?" Edward asked.

"It's skin." Its skin was white like ours.

I reached out to touch it with my pointer finger, but Edward hit it down.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't read its mind." He said.

"So?" I asked.

So, I don't know if it's evil."

"Evil?" I asked. He nodded. "It's a baby! How evil can a baby be?" I touched the babies forehead with my hand, then quickly pulled it away.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"It's cold." I answered. Whipping my hand on my pants, trying to shake the cold.

"I don't hear a heartbeat." Edward said.

"Me either."

This baby was a… Vampire!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Heya! my friend, leafygirlnat writes twilight chapters so dont blame me for what she writes, she has it up on her profile too! now thats over with, this is the newest relese of LA-WA productions!! lol. any suggestions?? i know you do!! please please tell me!! thanks soo much for reading this chapter!! did cha like it?? love it?? hate it?? please review!! i know you see that pretty purple and mesmorizing little review button!! CLICK IT!! i know u want to!! it wont bite... hard. please please review!! **

**-UPDRAFT**

**-Leafygrl**


	3. Here We Go Again

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

So, Fang and I are driving to our hotel, and the engine starts smoking.

"No wonder it was so cheap!" Fang said.

He kissed me lightly, and then he opened the door. He flipped open the hood. The air around him filled with smoke.

"You need some help?" I asked him. We both majored in mechanics.

"Uh… yeah." He said, coughing.

I got out of the car and walked over to the open hood.

"That's not good." I said.

"I know."

"They gave us an engine that's…" I went off on my thoughts.

"Yeah."

The engine was not a car engine. It was a little engine. It was programmed to breakdown after a certain amount of driving.

Fang walked over to the back of the car.

"I guess we have to fly." He said as he pulled the bags out of the back.

"We can't fly." I said panicked.

"Why not?" He asked as he handed me my bags.

"Um… because he haven't flown in like a year." I said.

"So?" Fang asked.

"So? What if someone sees us?"

"What happened to the old Max?" Fang asked.

"She grew up!" I said.

"No, the max that would do whatever it takes to get where she needed to go."

I popped out my wings. "Let's go."

I took off and Fang followed me.

We flew about seven miles until we saw our hotel.

Right when we landed, we where grabbed by freezing cold hands and pulled into a car.

And I thought we where done with being captured.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Heya! this is the newest relese of LA-WA productions!! lol. any suggestions?? i know you do!! please please tell me!! thanks soo much for reading this chapter!! did cha like it?? love it?? hate it?? please review!! i know you see that pretty purple and mesmorizing little review button!! CLICK IT!! i know u want to!! it wont bite... hard. please please review!! **

**-UPDRAFT**

**-Leafygrl**


	4. Uh Oh

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

"What do we do?" I asked Edward.

"I have no idea." He answered.

"That's a first." I mumbled under my breath. Of course he heard me.

"Okay." I said. "We are here at a crashed plane. And we found a vampire baby." I looked at him. He was on his phone.

He muttered thanks and shut it. "Well?" I asked.

"Carlisle says that we should save it." He said.

"Okay." I waited for him to pick it up. "Well?" I asked him.

"You're the girl, you pick it up." He said.

"That's so sexist!" I said. "And can we stop calling it 'it'. It's a living creature." I thought about what I said. "Or was." Edward laughed at me.

I picked up the baby. It didn't struggle in my arms at all.

We walked out of the plane the way we came. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was on the other side.

Hundreds of reporters were staring at us. They cheered when they saw us. One reported came up to us.

"Hello." She had a thick Italian accent. "How did you survive the plane crash? And how did the baby?" She shot more questions at us.

We saw an ambulance on the side of the road. I started for it. Edward grabbed my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Hi." I said to the worker.

"Hello." He said in a perfect English voice.

"Is there anything wrong with us?" I asked.

The man examined us. "No. You guys are as good as new."

Edward pulled me into the forest. "Why did you get examined?" He asked, his voice sounded stressful.

"So we would blend in." I said.

"Oh, good idea." He started to lead us back to the main road.

When we were at the edge of the forest a person in a black robe pulled us back in.

We were pushed into a car by cold hands.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Heya! Sorry it's so short!**** this is the newest relese of LA-WA productions!! lol. any suggestions?? i know you do!! please please tell me!! thanks soo much for reading this chapter!! did cha like it?? love it?? hate it?? please review!! i know you see that pretty purple –or blue- and mesmorizing little review button!! CLICK IT!! i know u want to!! it wont bite... hard. please please review!! **

**-UPDRAFT**

**-leafygrl**


	5. I'm extremly sorry about this, but AN

HEY guys! I'm really sorry to all of our people reading this story but it won't be continued.

For many reasons….. but the main reason is that LA-WA productions has split

(Haha I sound so professional). Anyways. I'm very sorry to all of our readers.

I may try to update the story myself. Don't even try to ask the -LA part because she

will probably say NO!!! -clears throat- ANYWAYS! I'm sorry guys!

-UPDRAFTGIRL37


End file.
